dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly/Gallery
Manga Broly LSS4 Silhouette.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Broly Silhouette Broly LSSJ4 DBH Victory Mission.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Broly in Victory Mission B3c9B6-CAAAHtGy.jpg|Golden Great Ape Broly in Victory Mission Films ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' YoungSSJBroly(flashback).jpg|A young Super Saiyan Broly Brolynormalform.jpg|Broly appears Broly.BLSS.png|Broly introduces himself to Vegeta BrolyParagus.BLSS.png|Broly with his father, Paragus BrolyRemembering.BLSS.png|Broly when meeting Goku again after 30 years DragonBallZMovie814.jpg|Broly's power decreases due to Paragus barely reasserting control ShadowBroly.png|Broly running in Paragus' palace BrolyFloating.jpg|Broly powers up GiantBroly.png|Broly raises his ki before Paragus 443220-normal broly16 1 .jpg|Super Saiyan Broly SS_Broly_(TLSS).png|Broly as a Super Saiyan as the mind control device's effects wear off BrolyPreTransform.jpg| DragonBallZMovie816.jpg|Broly transforms Broly Losing Control Explosion 2.jpg BrolyLSSJ.jpg|Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly1.JPG|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Screenshotsdbzmovie8 508.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly powers up Broly8888.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly attacks Paint-it-black-broly imagenGrande.jpg|Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly the LSS - Broly error.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in a shaded area Super Saiyan Brolly vs Teen Gohan.jpg|Broly attacks Gohan Broly Vs Trunks and Gohan.jpg|Gohan and Future Trunks prove no match for Broly BrolyEraserVolley02.png|Broly firing an Eraser Shot Volley at Goku Broly-goku ss.jpg|Broly holds Goku by his hair DragonBallZMovie818.jpg|Broly attacks Brolly.jpg|Broly shocked LegendarySSJBroly.BLSS.png|Broly confronts Piccolo Broly5.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Broly the LSS - Paragus crushed by Broly.PNG|Broly crushes Paragus inside his Attack Ball Goku and Broly.jpg|Broly and Goku, as Goku prepares to deal the final blow Broly Dies.JPG|Broly's face cracks Broly's Demise.jpg|Broly's face cracks Broly's Demise 2.jpg|Broly's body cracks BrolyPreTransform.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly before transform into Legendary Super Saiyan Brol.PNG|Broly smiles ''Broly - Second Coming'' BrolyVidel.png|Broly appears before Videl Broly 11.png|Broly flies towards Videl Broly (Super Saiyan).jpg|Super Saiyan Broly BrolySuperSaiyan.jpg|Broly as a Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Brolly confront Kid Trunks.jpg|Broly faces Trunks Broly powerup 3.png|Super Saiyan Broly powers up BrolySSNV01.png|Super Saiyan Broly DragonBallZMovie105.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly BrolyTrapShooter.png|Broly fires a Planet Geyser blast BrolySSNV02.png|Broly lines up for a punch Super Saiyan Broly transforms.png BrolySC - LSS.png|Broly ascends to Legendary Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly powering up.jpg|Broly ascends to Legendary Super Saiyan DragonBallZMovie1014.jpg|Broly in battle GohanVs.Broly 4.jpg|Broly gains an advantage over Gohan Tumblr m3ysisoJFZ1rud5lbo1 500.jpg|Broly prepares his Eraser Blow Broly_crushes_Gohan.jpg DragonBallZMovie1016.jpg|"Not until you lie dead at my feet" BrolydeathSecondComing.png|Broly's defeat by Family Kamehameha into the Sun BrolySC - Death.png|Broly's chest bursts as he is defeated BrolySC - LSS.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Openings/Endings/Trailers DBHTrailer6-4.png|Broly in the 6th DBH promo DBHTrailer6-5a.png|Broly attacks DBHTrailer6-5b.png|Broly about to punch Goku DBHTrailer6-7.png|Broly faces Goku DBHTrailer6-10.png|Broly DBHTrailer6-13.png|Broly about to crush Goku DBHTrailer6-16a.png|The Hero vs. Broly DBHTrailer6-19.png|Broly punches Goku DBHTrailer6-27.png|Broly punches Goku Broly Vs Hero SSJ.png|Broly attacks the Hero DBHTrailer6-34.png|Broly punches the Hero down DBHH4.png|Hirudegarn and Broly in the 7th DBH promo DBHH8.png|Broly turns Super Saiyan 3 DBHH7.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly DBHH9.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly UMTrailer23.png|Broly defeats Froze and Frieza in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation DBHUMAnime9.png|Broly in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation DBHUMBAnime.png|Broly kicks Cell away UMTrailer11.png|Broly defeats the Namekian Hero DBHUMBAnime1.png|Broly attacked by the Saiyan Hero DBHUMBAnime2.png|Broly vs. the Saiyans Heroine and Hero DBHUMBAnime3.png|Broly blocks his opponents' attacks UMTrailer21.png|Broly blocks the kids' punches DBHUMBAnime4.png|Broly about to knock the two kids out UMTrailer24.png|Broly holds the two kids UMTrailer25.png|Broly about to throw the two kids UMTrailer26.png|The two kids thrown to the ground UMTrailer27.png|Broly prepares an energy attack DBHUMAnime28.png|Broly prepares an energy attack DBHUMAnime29.png|Broly charges an energy sphere DBHUMAnime30.png|Broly fires his attack DBHUMAnime31.png|Broly fires his attack DBHUMAnime13.png|Broly angry UMTrailer29.png|Broly prepares an attack DBHUMAnime14.png|Broly prepares an attack Ss4broly3.png|Battling Super Saiyan 4 Broly Ss4broly2.png|Super Saiyan 4 Broly attacks Ss4broly.png|Super Saiyan 4 Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes JM7 Broly Blast.png|Broly blast|link=Broly/Gallery Video Games Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury 1402845709938.png|Broly in Buu's Fury BrolyB3HD.jpg|Broly in Budokai 3 HD Broly Legendary Shin Budokai.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Shin Budokai LSSBrolyBP(SBRK).png|Broly in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Broly Burst Limit.jpg|Broly in Burst Limit Broly rb2.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly in Raging Blast 2 DB- Raging Blast 2 Broly LSS.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Raging Blast 2 BroliLSSJ.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Raging Blast 2 SSJ3 Broly better pic.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Raging Blast Db-rb-screens 08-27-09.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Raging Blast Broly1.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Raging Blast Brolly LSSJ3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Raging Blast 2 Goku VS Broly SSJ3 RB2.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Broly grabs Goku Ss3broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Dragon Battlers Dragon Battlers 2.png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Dragon Battlers BBATOTS.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Attack of the Saiyans SS3Broly(UM).png|Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Ultimate Mission Broly Zenkai Battle Royale.jpg|Broly in Zenkai Battle Royale gameplay Broly Attack Zenkai Royale.png|Broly fires an attack Broly Attack Zenkai Royale 2.png|Broly fires his attack Broly SSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly in Battle of Z DBH Broly base.jpg|Broly base in Dragon Ball Heroes SS4 Broly Heroes.png SSJ4 Broly.png Broly (XV).png|Broly in Xenoverse DBH Broly movie 8.png|''DBH'' Broly movie 8 style DBH Broly movie 10.png|''DBH'' Broly movie 10 style King of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.png|King of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly DestructionKingBrolyDBHGamescreenshot.jpg|Majin Broly LSS3 in SDBH DKBroly and LSBroly Heroes GameScreenshot.jpg|Majin Broly LSS3 in SDBH MajinBrolyLSSHeroes.png|King of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly attacks in Dragon Ball Heroes b4fph.jpg|Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly from Dragon Ball Heroes Broly Heroes gameplay yeah.png|Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes SSJ3Brolyspiritbombdbh1.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Broly prepares an attack in Dragon Ball Heroes GreatApeBroly DBH Game Screenshot.jpg|Broly Legendary Golden Ape in SDBH LegendarySS4 Broly DBHGamescreenshot2.jpg|Broly LSS4 in DBH LegendarySS4 Broly DBHGameScreenshot.jpg|Broly LSS4 in SDBH Broly Raging in Xenoverse .png|Broly raging in xenoverse|link=Broly/Gallery Broly (LSS) XV2 Character Scan.png|Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Xenoverse 2 Broly (Supervillain) XV2 Character Scan.png|Broly (Supervillain) Xenoverse 2 Sans titreH.png|BROLY In credits of DBHUMX 18301896 1937781863169908 2018073911910744750 n.jpg|Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle 18301112 1937781866503241 3873031153246783400 n.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle 18403576 1937781859836575 6408423011797215087 n.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Dokkan Battle Lssj3broly card art.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly in Dokkan Battle Dragon Ball Z - Dokkan Battle - Rainbow Star - LR Broly.jpg|Rainbow Star LR Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dragon-Ball-FighterZ_2018_02-20-18_004.png|Broly in Dragon Ball FighterZ Dragon-Ball-FighterZ_2018_02-20-18_005-600x336.jpg dragon-ball-fighterz-official-bardock-and-broly-launch-trail_t15c.png Lssj_Broly_X.png|Movie 8 Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X SSC-TypeBrolyDBH Game.jpg|Broly SS in SDBH FullyPowered SS Broly DBH Game-Screenshot.jpg|Broly LSS in SDBH Lssj_Broly_X_2.png|Movie 10 Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X GodBrolyHeroes.jpg|Broly God in SDBH Artwork Base_Broly_full.png|Art of Broly without his crown LSS_Broly_art.png|Artwork of The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Broly1 .jpg|Broly in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Broly2 ss.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Broly Legendary Tenkaichi 3.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 TenkaichiTagTeamBroly.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Tenkaichi Tag Team Broly Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Ultimate Butōden Broly3Form(DBHArt).png|Broly artworks for Dragon Ball Heroes DBHLSSBrolyArt.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly art for Dragon Ball Heroes BrolyBoss(DBH).png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly art for Dragon Ball Heroes Broly Zenkai Royale.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Zenkai Battle Royale Braly.PNG|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in Attack of The Saiyans a083.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly artwork for Extreme Butoden Dokkan Battle - SSR - STR - Broly.png|Broly artwork in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle - UR - STR - Super Saiyan Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan Broly artwork in Dokkan Battle SS4_Bro_art.png Broly - Toyotarō .jpeg|Broly drawn by Toyotarō Promotions Super-saiyan-3-broly-screenshots.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly's first two video game appearances announced Ss3-broly-pictures.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly for Dragon Battlers Broly up to SS3.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly for Raging Blast (V-Jump) Heroes2.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly announced for Dragon Ball Heroes ssj3 broly annouced .jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly announced for Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Broly God.png|Broly God announced for Super Dragon Ball Heroes DiZRBObWAAA9x m.jpg|Original look of the Legendary Super Saiyan in promo Other legendary_super_saiyans_broly_and_kale_by_chiefwamsutta-dbbss06.jpg|Broly and Kale comparison Category:Galleries